Don't Be Hypocrite!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: After confessing to himself, Will Solace decides to confess to his Dad. But, it turns out a bit more complicated than he realizes... Luckily for him to have a half-sister who knows how to see the hypocrite in Apollo... ONE SHOT DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO, UNCLE RICK DOES! COVER: FIMYUAN


"Will, have you, um... told you Dad about us?" Nico DiAngelo asked, weakly, from his bed in the Infirmary. Will Solace, his nurse, best friend and (_Possibly anytime soon_, he thought), boyfriend, sighed.

"No, I, um, I haven't..." he admitted, lowering his head down and checking the boy laying down in bed. It's been a year of the war against Gaea. Greeks and Romans had made peace between them. Apollo had been grounded by Zeus, in multiple grounds:

He replaced Dionysius as Camp Director in Camp Half-Blood for _ten_ years (which made his kids a bit weird).

He was forbidden to chase women (any kind and _campers and hunters_ were strictly _off limits_), for at least, _ten_ years (that deflated his ego).

He was forbidden to make music and poems, _especially_ haikus (for him, _double ouch_. For everyone else, _yay_).

He had to delegate his Sun gig to Helios (goodbye sport car).

His _pythia_, aka Rachel, would host _another_ Oracle until his ten years of punishment were over and he could kill Python _all by himself _(enough to say that if he could pass out, this would be the time).

In all, Will saw a lot of his father for a lifetime.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Nico. But I have a lot of work right now" Will cut the son of Hades, abruptly. He was feeling pressured and nothing could came out right of that "Don't you dare to argue with me. And. Don't. Move" he ordered him, before checking another camper.

* * *

><p>After three consecutive shifts in the Infirmary, Will was ready to take a bath, relax and forget about his awful day. He wasn't that lucky. Seemed like someone had made fun of little Chuck and Clarisse took care of the matter, being the overprotective godmother she is, resulting of five adult campers with multiples fractures, some internal bleeding and purple skin, courtesy of the amount of bruises that covered it.<p>

"Hey, big brother" Will was greeted by Rachel Dare's voice, walking in. Will turned to her, smiling halfheartedly "You look ready to pass out" she noticed, placing a hand in his shoulder.

"I feel like that, little sis" he admitted, sitting down. Rachel sat by his side and started to massage his shoulder "You sure you're not Dad's daughter?" he questioned her, half joking. She smirked.

"If I was, which I'm not, I'd running away from you" she teased back.

The joke goes way back, to the first week after the Second Titan War. Will, who was made senior councilor of Cabin 7, was one of the first to greet the Oracle into Camp. They created this bond like siblings and Will proudly announced Rachel as one more of Apollo's children.

"So... Gonna tell me what has you so stress or I'll have to guess and you won't like my answer?" she started, sitting in his lap. Will pretended to think.

"What's your theory?" he invited her to talk.

"You're having trouble with yourself. You haven't your feelings sort out _yet_" Damn, his sister knew him pretty well!

"It seems _I_ am the one who can't live with himself" Will confessed, resting his forehead in her shoulder "I really like Nico, Rach, but... What if I hurt him because _I don't know who I am_?"

"What are you trying to say? That you think this whole this is a _phase_?" she checked, raising an eyebrow. Will nodded and hugged his sister "I wished I have an answer, Will..."

"I know, Rach..." he assured her "What about you? How do you feel?" he asked, rubbing her back. Rachel sighed and looked down at her lap.

"It's been a year... I see _him_ everywhere I go... Hurts, Will" she finished, a few silent tears running down her face. Will wiped them and started to hum under his breath, cooing her.

* * *

><p>A week after his meeting with Rachel, Will was hanging by the lake with a bunch of other campers and Nico. The daughters of Aphrodite didn't waste time and decided to strip down of their clothes and show off their tight and tiny bikinis and stuff to the single (and some taken) campers. Will wasn't fazed by that fact. However, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks when Nico took off his shirt and chased his cousins into the lake.<p>

At that point, Will's doubt disappeared. He didn't just _like_ Nico, he had a _crush_ on him. Possibly, even _in love with_ him.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Will knocked on Big House, hoping he could have a word with his Dad. He didn't know if it was possible. He wondered what his father could be doing while the Camp was boiling in activity. He knew Mr. D played pinacle with Chiron and the satyrs, and took 16-hours-naps. What could his father be doing?<p>

"Come on in!" Will heard, pulling him out of his thoughts. He walked inside the house, that blinded a bit to the eye. Mr. D's furniture and memorabilia were replaced by Apollo's, all in bright gold or yellow.

"Told you it was blinding!" Apollo fired at someone. After his eyes adjusted, Will also saw Rachel in the room. She rolled her eyes at the god, but smiled at Will.

"_Blindness_ means '_lack of sight_'... You wanna leave everyone in camp, _blind_?" she retotred.

"Whatever" Apollo grumbled, like any other teenager "What brings you here, Will? Some Infirmary emergency?"

"No, Dad. Actually... There's something I need to tell you" he started, glancing at Rachel, who nodded encouraging him "Dad, I like, um, bo-"

"Bossy girls who could dry you out of money and some things else?" he cut him, winking "No worries, I can lend you some money-"

"Apollo, can't you _please_ listen to him and _let him finish_?" _Thanks the Gods for your presence, little sister..._

"I like boys, Dad" he blurted out. Apollo blinked and stared at him.

"Well, I like boys too..." Will started to feel this was going the right way "That's why I take some forms of them. Have you seen who hard are women to please?!" _And, it's ruined._

"One, as a women, I'm offended. And two, _shut up_!" Rachel butted again, standing next to Will.

"Dad, I'm _gay_" Will confessed, emphasizing the last word. Apollo stared at him again, this time, his face showed confusion and some kind of disappointment.

"Why?! Who was the damned soul that forced you into this?!" Apollo's voice was ringing in his ears, and all Will wanted to do now was beg forgiveness, take back his words and leave the place. But he stood his ground.

"No one and if you hurt _him_-"

"Aha! So, there's someone being the puppeteer!" he cheered at the discovery.

"Don't be hypocrite!" Rachel snapped. Apollo turned to her, frowning "Hyakinthos?" At that name, Apollo paled and Will remembered the story, about how his father and Zephyros both wanted to be favored by a Spartan prince named Hyakinthos. Hyakinthos chose Apollo over Zephyros, who, in a rage of jealousy, killed the prince. Apollo turned his body into the hyacinth flower.

"That- that was a long time ago..." the god whispered.

"So you're saying that, if Hyakinthos wasn't alive, right here, right now, you wouldn't pursuit him again?" From where Will gathered the guts to talk back at his father, he had no idea.

"I-"

"I would. If I could, I'd change his fate" Rachel muttered, more to herself than anything else.

"OK, Will... I, um, I accept your confession, but that doesn't mean it makes me happy" he admitted.

"I thought gods didn't care about their children"

"Don't be silly, Will. We do, but we can't show it. Ancient Laws, remember?" he reminded him "But-" And at this point, Apollo was jabbing Will's chest "-if whoever you favored hurts you, I don't care who his godly father/mother is, I'm gonna send his soul to Hades the most painful and slowly way possible"

"His soul already belongs to Hades" Will smirked, since his Dad's threat was empty "It's his son"

After that, he didn't stay to see his father's reaction. He sprinted down Big House and found Nico by the pavilion. Knowing it'd be embarrassing for both of them, Will spun Nico around and kissed him right there. Nico, caught up by surprise, didn't put up a fight, but he did blush like he'd been hours under the sun.

"Why-?"

"Because I like to show off what's mine" Will replied, smiling. Nico smiled back, but it faded away as soon as appeared "What's wrong?"

"We have to tell my Dad" Nico's horrified expression encounter a laughing Will. Soon Nico was also laughing. They knew they'd be OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is a little preview of my Solangelo chapter tomorrow. I know it's a bit lousy, but I did my best. Comment, review, critics... Anything!<strong>


End file.
